Don't Burn Out
by Nami Foxx
Summary: Natsu and Juvia drabbles. Navia Natsu x Juvia - rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Set it all on fire

A/N I own nothing but the plot, it seems all I can write is a crack ship

.

.

.

It's the cold mornings that are the hardest for her.

The cold nips at her nose and toes, her white comforter doing little to keep the numb from eating at her skin.

It's uncomfortable and draining, her head pounding with every chill thumping through her body.

Her bare feet pad on the wood while she makes the quick walk to the kitchen, pausing to peek around the corner hesitantly.

It's a habit she picked up for when she doesn't awake in his arms or if his presence isn't lingering in between the creases of the sheets on her bed in the mornings.

Especially the cold ones.

But he's there as always, messy pink locks and tired green eyes to greet her.

She's not used to the warm touches or tender kisses yet, shameless love for her filling him to the brim.

It's new and powerful, sweeping her suddenly into a fresh beginning.

.

But it's the cold mornings that are easiest for him, a flow of blue strolling into his line of sight as the sun seeps through the window.

She's a small smile and a slip into the stool across from him while he grins and doesn't disturb the silence of the fresh day.

It's a small click as he sets a mug in front of her and steam rises from her favorite tea.

She'd always prefer it over the bitter taste of coffee and he remembered, because that's what he does.

She takes uncertain sips, the warm liquid sliding and soothing down her throat.

And it's like a fire has ignited in her belly that send sparks up her back.

Then she's thinking of the warm things, like sweet pancakes or the sunshine and how snug he leaves her bed to curl into.

And that's when she decides that she prefers the steam of warm fire then the chill of cold and bitter ice.


	2. In the winter I'll hold you

Spring is new and fresh, cleans air and blooming flowers. It's the sweet and warm days between the drizzling rains, the love between them blossoming each passing day. Its fluttering touches and shy smiles, the birds singing as she hums along with them. He watches her from the corner of his green eyes, a smile gracing his lips as their hands bump together. Its thawed snow and a relieving change, a chance to breathe in fresh air and shake of the chill of winter.

.

.

.

Summer is hot and lively, pool parties and late, late nights. It's the taste of ice cream melting on your tongue and feet buried in the soft sand. Its bubbly laughs and passionate kisses slowly turning hotter and hotter by the second. Tan bare skin clashing in the backseat of his car at midnight and spontaneous road trips. It's the season of love in the air and dates to the fair, she doesn't want it to stop and he just wants to watch the sunset with her forever.

.

.

.

Fall is the smell of cinnamon permanent in the crisp breeze and the sight of beautiful golden leaves crunching on the streets. Its soft mornings with coffee in bed as his sweater is slipping off her shoulders, the love still bursting from them as they rake leaves together later. Its comfortable walks in the park and adventures on Halloween. They find happiness in the festivities together and brace themselves for the ice to come cracking up their toes faster than they can blink.

.

.

.

Winter is cold and dreary, a lasting frown etched on her snow bitten face. It's the excitement building for the holidays, a smile never leaving his face as the lights shine around them. She's sad and sullen, her feet dragging through the white demon as they walk together. Her pale face sinks farther as her blue eyes rove over the grey clouds and she drops his hand. She's quiet words and tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, red hands brushing the soft snow. She drifts farther and farther from him, gloom taking over as she lies in their cold bed. His warm hand trails over her stomach lightly as his lips press to her blue hair and that's when she knows, she can hold on till spring.


	3. To let the sunshine in

It had never occurred to her that just because Gray was the one to make her rain stop, that he could be the one to bring it back.

The sky was as dreary and miserable as her heart, the ironic color of dark grey painted across the sky.

Juvia watched the rain pour down from her spot on the porch and let her heavy eyes shut, the drops of water sending off a strange sense of nostalgia.

The sound of the door opening shakes her from her trance and then he's suddenly sitting next to her, his pink hair still clung to his forehead.

His face is facing the abandoned village, a glimmer of sadness etched onto his face as she watches him from the corner of her blue eyes.

"Natsu-San?"

Her voice is quiet and without her usual gentle tone, it's more flat than anything.

He turns his head to catch her gaze and flinches upon seeing her sunken eyes and sweat still on her pale skin.

Her dainty hand lifts to brush her bangs back to her ponytail and looks at him with concern.

"Is everything alright?" She asks quietly and he notices the slight shake of her arms under her blanket.

He swallows and turns back away from her, trying to catch his words slipping back down his throat.

"It's just…" He trails off and she can tell he's struggling to find his voice. "How do I say this?"

He grabs his pink hair in both hands and drops his head to his knee while Juvia watches him with curiosity.

The rain starts to beat harder onto the ground and Juvia peers at Natsu from where he's sitting.

"Natsu-San?" She repeats and he sighs before sitting up straight and putting his back against the wood of Gray and Juvia's house.

"Just … Don't burn out." He murmurs and she barley grasps what he said.

"Juvia is confused she's afraid…" She laughs airily, the wind sending a chill through her body.

"You've got this fire in you. You might not be able to see it, but I can." His voice is serious and she furrows her eyebrows, her eyes studying Natsu.

"Your passion and your love are both so warm that they rival my fire." He chuckles and lifts a single finger, a small flame engulfing his skin.

"But I can tell that each day, your fire is growing dimmer and dimmer…and I just don't want to see it go out."

He talks to his own hand and Juvia can see him biting his chapped lip, his teeth roving over the broken skin.

The side of her mouth tilts up for the first time in months and she can't stop the grin overcoming her face.

"Juvia won't let it, she promises."

Natsu clears his throat before standing once again and setting his hand on her blue hair.

"Well this rain isn't going to help at all."

And then he was gone and Juvia was left smiling, her cheeks flushed as she watched the sun shine through the dark clouds in the sky.


	4. Wrong, In all the right ways

Wrong (in all the right ways)

"He closes his eyes for a second and he pictures blonde sprawled on the pillow case but when his eyes pop open, the strands are colored blue."

Or

The one in where Juvia makes a huge mistake.

A/N I'm not writing anymore but this was a drabble I found in my notes so

.

.

.

They're tipsy and grabby when they burst into her room, giggling and sloppy.

He's quick to shut the door and shove her into it, his body close to hers.

She lets out a shaky breath as his hand trails her upper arm before gripping it.

She's quick to reciprocate, grabbing his slim hips and soon enough he's pulled into her and there making their way to her blue bed.

It wasn't supposed to mean anything.

It was never supposed to go this far.

She feels his warm flesh glide against hers, his nose brushing against her neck and she wants it to stop.

Yet at the same time, she's the one pulling him closer and she's the one initiating the touches.

And it feels so good.

She's never been touched like this before.

Fiery, calloused fingers roaming the outside of her thigh, his soft lips wandering just under her chin, so hesitant to press fully to her pale skin.

They don't speak, just sighs slipping from their mouths and hands roaming, dipping in the curves.

And they won't look one another in the eyes.

It's too much.

It's so wrong but so right.

Her stomach shouldn't flutter in delight when his warm lips eventually find hers.

His arms shouldn't shake when her hands find his shirt and pull it off his broad shoulders.

But they do.

Kissing him is nice, like eating marshmallows: light and sweet.

Guilt carries over them as they move together as one.

He closes his eyes for a second and he pictures blonde sprawled on the pillow case but when his eyes pop open, the strands are colored blue.

The wrong name is tickling up her throat and tempting on her tongue, she wants to push it out and whisper it to the room but she doesn't.

When his hands leave her hips and move to either side of her head, she starts to wonder if any of this was a good idea.

Are you supposed to leave a party with your best friends childhood friend because you saw her kiss your crush?

A huge NO blurs her vision when she clenches her eyes shut when his teeth teases her ear.

No. No. No.

And then it's all too much.

Because no, you're definitely not supposed to do that.

His mouth melds to her own once more as he gives his final thrusts before collapsing on top of her.

She smiles as his hand rubs her side comfortingly and she buries her hand into his pink hair.

"That was amazing." He whispers hoarsely and for a moment, happiness bubbles inside her.

The picture of the dark and sweaty party flashes in her mind. Lucy and Gray grinding against each other, their mouths mashed together and Natsu pouting in the back.

It had been so easy.

Revenge felt so good.

He settles farther into her ribs and his eyes droop.

"I love you … Lucy."

Regret does not.


End file.
